The invention relates to a convoluted boot made of a thin-walled thermoplastic elastomer with at least one collar region which, on its inside, comprises an internal annular bead engaging a flat annular groove of a universal joint with a rectangular or trapezoidal cross-section.
Such convoluted boots made of a material such as Hytrel (.RTM. Dupont) or Santoprene (.RTM. Monsanto) have a considerably higher modulus of elasticity than previously used rubber-elastic materials, which means that holding the collar regions on the respective universal joint components or the like constitutes a problem. The tensioning elements used have to meet more stringent requirements because higher pretensioning forces have to be applied.
To reduce the necessary forces it is proposed in JP 62-16541 Y 2, for example, to provide the outer groove with a projecting central web so that deformation by the tensioning element remains limited to this central web, the disadvantage of this design being that the material of the radially loaded web may flow into the large-volume annular spaces underneath the tensioning element, thereby loosening the connection.